motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
MotorStorm: Pacific Rift/Glitches
MotorStorm: Pacific Rift, like many other games, has numerous glitches. If you know of a glitch which is not already listed, or has been patched, please write in under the correct section. Unpatched glitches Track glitches *Badlands/Italia Velocità acceleration glitch - If one drives the Velocità into the large pond on the third section of track, the vehicle will begin to accelerate to ridiculous speeds and will become extremely unstable. *The Rift spawn glitch (Bike only) - After exiting the tunnel on the first stretch, take a sharp right turn towards the bridge, bunny hop the gap and continue foward. If executed correctly the player should respawn on the bridge of the final section of track. *Razorback spawn glitch 1 - While jumping off the left ramp by the arge waterfall, direct yourself towrds the wterfall and you will spawn far ahead of where you're supposed to land. *Razorback spawn glitch 2 - Near the 2/3rd point of the track, there is a split path that either takes you into raging rapids or on the safe high road. If you take the highroad, it will turn left where you will then go off a jump into a large cave. If you boost explode on this ramp, you will spawn far ahead into the cave. *Scorched Spawn glitch (Mud Pluggers only) - Before entering the burnt forest there it a network of paths winding around some mounds. If you take the furthest left path you will reach a turn that will lead you into a cooling zone. Instead of going into the cooling zone, keep going straight and boost explode into the large hill behind it. You will then spawn into the middle of the burnt forest. *Quicksands shortcut turn glitch - Immediately before the first u-turn, there is a narrow space through which bikes can squeeze through and cut off the turn. *Colossus Canyon (Atlas Earthquake/Atlas M-SUV only) floating glitch - if the player drives their Earthquake/M-SUV into the first vertical waterfall (if driving the track in reverse), when they wreck they will begin to rise into the air. This does not seem to work with other Monster Trucks. Vehicle glitches *Rally Car suspension glitch - Occasionally, the rally car's suspension will randomly fail and cause the player to wreck. *Instant Spawn Glitch - Many Individuals have managed to install some sort of unknown software that allows them to not only skip the crashing cut-scene but to respawn in their ghost form at full speed. This is mainly performed by individuals who always choose the Bike or Monster Truck classes to either speed ahead of the competition or run it right over and steal all the ranking points for themselves. *Unlimited Boost Glitch - Some individuals have managed to heck out ther vehicle so that when its boost reaches the alarm stage, instead of exploding after a few seconds they will continue to boost ahead as their alarm continues to sound for an unlimited time frame. Online Glitches *PlayStation Network ID glitch - Sometimes player's PSN IDs will not appear even when the L3 button is tapped twice. Patched glitches Category:Glitches Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift